Jesstra: How Jesse and Petra Got Together
by CelestialWolf18
Summary: Ever wondered how Jesse and Petra came to be together? Well this is how! Cover art belongs to their respective owner. Also, find me on Wattpad! CelestialWolf (@equestrianheart2580)
1. The Freshmen At a New School

The Freshmen At a New School

I heard my alarm clock go off, and I opened my eyes. The clock read '5:30' great, a new school and new people who will think I'm weird. I thought as I got out of bed to go freshen up for the day. I walked to the bathroom to brush my hair and get my desired clothes on, including my treasured bandana. Once I was ready, I started out the door and went to the new high school.

I put my headphones on and played music, blocking out the world. Some time later, I was at a large building that Read Winchester High School. I looked at myself in my phone's camera, deciding I didn't want people to 'see me' I used my stray bangs to hide a part of my face. I took the headphones off and hurried in. When I got to class, I was a few minutes late.

The teacher took note of me and said to everyone, "Everyone we have a new student."

I blushed from embarrassment of everyone's eyes in my direction. "Why don't you share your name and what school you used to go to." The teacher asked me. I blushed harder and spoke, in a voice barely audible. "Hi, m-my name is Petra, a-and I went to MCHS before here." I looked down at the floor, not noticing whether or not if anyone was waving.

"Thank you Petra, you may sit down now." The teacher said gesturing to the one seat in the back in the corner next to a girl with raven hair and green eyes. I sauntered over to that seat and sat down. The teacher continued her lesson and I couldn't follow a lot of what she was saying. We never covered that kind of subject before. A few minutes later I felt a set of eyes looking at me. I looked to my right to find the raven haired girl with the green eyes looking at me. "I'm Jesse." She said, holding her hand out to me.


	2. The New Friends

"I'm Jesse." The raven haired girl said holding her hand out to me. I shook her hand. It was warm and cozy. "Wanna have lunch with me today? I got some more people for you to meet." Jesse asked me, I nodded and smiled a small smile. A few classes later, I followed Jesse to the cafeteria. There was a table which had 3 people at it who all waved to Jesse. "This way!" Jesse said excitedly gesturing for me to follow her, and so I did.

"Petra this is Lukas, Axel and Olivia." Jesse told me. I blushed a little. "So what year are you, Petra?" Lukas asked me. Wanting to not stutter, I say one word only, "Freshman." I say. Phew, didn't stutter. I thought to myself. "Cool, we're all freshmen. Olivia said to me smiling. I looked down feeling very shy. I found myself looking at Jesse, time seemed to slow down all together, her bright green eyes and her smooth shiny raven hair, my face got warm and didn't notice until I heard Axel call out "Earth to Petra!" Suddenly I was back in reality.

"S-sorry." I said to Axel, wanting to disappear. Then, the bell rang. "Oh, that's the bell for 4th period. What do you have, Petra?" Lukas asked me. "Chemistry." I answered, looking at the other kids leaving the cafeteria. "I have chemistry too! I'll take you there." Jesse said smiling at me starting to run down the hall. I run after her, she was fast, but not fast enough. I caught up and we both got to the chemistry room. "Today we'll be talking about chemical reactions." The teacher began. I was watching the teacher make a foam mess on her desk. I watched in awe. "She's pretty cool right?" Jesse asked me. I looked to my left to find her smiling. I nodded slowly making sure my hair didn't move from my face.

The bell rang. Everyone got up and Jesse showed me the way to the front door. "Thanks." I said walking in the direction of my home. I got ready for bed humming my favourite song. For the first time, I looked forward to the next day of school. And seeing my new friends.


	3. The School Bullies

I awoke, bolting out of bed and got ready faster than I ever had before. My finishing touch was, my bandana. But of course same as always, the bangs to hide part of my face. I went out the door and walked to school, not listening to music. Instead I looked for Jesse, Lukas, Olivia, and Axel. When I saw them all walking the same direction, shoulder to shoulder, I walked to them. When they noticed me, Jesse waved. I gave Jesse a friendly salute. She giggled. "How're you doing Petra, finding your way around okay?" Lukas asked rubbing the back of his head. "Sure." I said smiling.

"Can one of you tell me where the locker #1334 is?" I asked to nobody specifically. "Yeah. Just go down the hall to your first right and on the left side of the hall. Right there." Olivia told me while gesturing how and where I'll go. "Thanks." I said and turned into the school to find my locker. I hope I remember where she told me to go. I thought. I found the locker after of some time. I looked at the sheet of paper that had my combination on it.

After I saw a group of 3 people. I walked up to them thinking they must be friends with Jesse and the others, so I said "H-hi." Waving. The guy of the group smirked, he walked up to me, the other two hung back and smiled as well, similarly to the one who was coming straight up to me. When he was close, I could feel that this wasn't gonna go well. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me into my locker. "NObody and I mean NO BODY says 'hi' to me! And what's with your stammer?" He laughed. I pushed him off and started walking to first period where I would meet Jesse. The trio walked the other way laughing.

When I got there, I didn't have the same attitude that I had to begin with. Jesse smiled at me but frowned when she looked at me. I must've looked different somehow. I sat down and didn't talk at all. Jesse tried to talk with me, but I just nodded slowly. "Petra are you okay?" She asked. "Tell you later." I answered. After a few classes, it was lunch again. I had sat down with who I hoped were my friends. I ate in silence, while the others were talking away. Jesse soon realised that I wasn't talking. "Petra, you okay? You were gonna tell me what happened." She said to me concerned. "I-I'm fine it isn't a big deal." I said hoping they wouldn't pursue it. But Jesse did. "Tell us now, Petra." She demanded.

I sighed. "Three people, made f-fun of my s-stammer." I admitted almost inaudible. My face got red. "Oh tall, dominant and rude?" She asked. I nodded. "Those are Aiden, Maya, and Gill. The school bullies." Jesse said.


	4. The Nether

"They pick on anyone." Jesse said to me. "My personality is a little bubbly and they poke fun at that with me." Jesse said. I nodded slowly. Lukas nodded and shared his story. "My blond hair." He said. I sort of felt better. After lunch we went to chemistry. I looked at Jesse every now and then, and waited for the class to end. Finally, it did. I went home trying to avoid the trio. So far so good. When I got there, I went to the basement to see the nether portal I occasionally went through. When I was in the Nether, I took out my enchanted golden sword and started fighting the ghasts. It helped me get my frustration out. I looked at my phone. Shoot! 11:00! I thought. I went back through the portal to my bedroom after leaving the basement. I showered because I thought I needed to after going to the Nether. Soon I was in my bed sleeping.

At 5:30, I heard my phone going off. It was a group message with Axel, Olivia Lukas and Jesse.

Axel: Guys, what should we do today after school? It's Friday.

Lukas: I dunno anything's cool.

Olivia: A walk through the park perhaps?

Jesse: I like that idea. It is October, it'll be cold soon.

Lukas: Sure, can we invite Petra?

Axel: Okay, that okay with everyone?

Jesse: Yes!

Olivia: You're a little excited there, Jesse.

Jesse: Yeah, I don't know why.

Me: Guys, it's 5:30. When I gave you my number, I didn't say you could text me this early. But sure, I'll come with you guys.

Jesse: Great! See you guys soon!

Me: Yup, see ya.

I turned off my phone so I could get to school on time. I took my ghast tears from the Nether to school to show Jesse. I walked out the door and turned my phone back on, smiling.


	5. Walk in the Park

When I got there, Aiden and his trio came up to me and tripped me. I fell and dropped my Ghast tears. He picked them up. "Where'd you get these?" He asked. "The, Nether." I answered slowly. "Well now they're mine." He said walking away smirking. I looked at him from the ground, when I heard running behind me, I heard Jesse's voice. "Are you ok Petra?" She asked me, with worry in her voice. I turned around putting my best face forward and nodded. Jesse looked at me differently than before, I felt my face and noticed my bangs were no longer covering my face.

I stood up, and covered my face again with my bangs. "I-I'm fine. I just tripped on a crack in the sidewalk." I said brushing debris off my clothes. "Anyway, we'll all go to our classes, and meet here afterward okay?" Lukas confirmed with everyone. We all nodded and went our separate ways. I waited so badly for school to end. Soon lunch came again. I sat, in silence, again. When I finished eating, I stood up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, why did Jesse look at me like that? I looked at my fiery red hair, then my chocolate brown eyes then, my face went red.

I heard the door open. It was Olivia. "Petra, are you okay? "I'm fine!" I snapped, my brows furrowed. Olivia backed away, hands in the air. "Okay, if you're okay, then I'm okay." She said before putting her hands down and leaving the bathroom where I was. Finally it was the end of the day and I was to walk in the park with my friends. I walked fast to the place where I was meeting them. "Petra, there you are, you're early. Now we wait for the others." Axel said. I nodded. I stared at the other side of the road. I must've been like that for a while because Jesse tapped my shoulder. I jumped. "Oops." Jesse said. "Sorry."

"You're fine." I replied. Soon we all were walking down the road. 15 minutes passed, and we were at the park. It was gorgeous. Green fields, few trees, and hills. I was in awe. We walked in the park, and I was content. I walked alongside Jesse. Everyone else was a few meters behind us. Jesse and I talked the whole time. "I'm here for you Petra." Jesse said. That phrase forever was in my memory. "Thanks." I answered. My face went bright red, but Jesse just smiled. This was the best time I've had in a long while. "We gotta do this more often Petra." She told me. I smiled and nodded. "Then t-that's what we'll do." I replied, making Jesse smile, and her whole face went red, like mine.


	6. Absent Weeks

I've been going to the park with Jesse on a regular basis. Just lately Aiden and the others have been getting under my skin. I haven't been going to school, instead I've been either in the Nether or the park with Jesse. However, for the past few weeks, I haven't been going. Christmas is around the corner. I have been spending time watching tv. I haven't gone outside at all really.

I heard my phone blowing up with text messages from my friends. The group message to be exact.

Axel: Petra why aren't you at school. Jesse misses you.

Olivia: We all miss you.

Jesse: I miss you more!

I ignored the messages and went to the basement. Found the nether portal and went through it. I found the zombie pigmen and just stared at them. I found them creepy. I wondered if they thought the same of me. Just then my phone made a sound and the pigmen ran away. They don't like phones, interesting. It was a message from Jesse. I couldn't ignore it.

Jesse: Where are you I miss you Petra.

Me: I'm in the Nether right now.

Jesse: The Nether? Are you crazy?

Me: Sure seems that way.

Jesse: I'm coming over. Show me the Nether I've never seen it.

Me: That's not a good idea.

Jesse: Too late I'm at your door.

I left the Nether and went to my front door to find Jesse. Her smile disappeared when she saw my face. She took a picture of my face and showed me. I looked sad, run down, and hurt. "What happened?" She asked. "Aiden and his 'buddies' jumped me. I said. She got so worried that she hugged me. This warmed my heart. I've had a crush on her for a while now. "Come with me right now." She demanded, while grabbing my hand. She pulled me all the way to the park we hang out at. "They shouldn't get to you. You're a strong woman Petra. I know that. Stand up to them, stammer or not. They'll still tease you, but it won't be the same." Jesse comforted me. "T-they took my Ghast tears." I said to her. "Then let's get them tomorrow." I nodded to her very words. "Tomorrow." I spoke, with a strong voice.


	7. Tomorrow

I awoke right on time this morning, I got ready and ran to Jesse's house. I pounded on the door repetitively until she answered the door. "Dang you're up early, Petra." She said in half pajamas half clothes. I blushed lightly. "Give me 10 minutes please?" Jesse asked, half asleep. I nodded slowly and turned around sand on the doorstep. 10 minutes later she was ready. "Let's do t-this!" I shouted. "Shhh! You're gonna wake my parents and the whole neighbourhood!" Jesse said whispering loudly. I blushed again. "S-sorry." I answered. Soon we were at school. And Aiden his friends showed. "Aw Petra, can't go anywhere without a bodyguard anymore?" He taunted. I held my hand out. "P-please give my Ghast tears back." I asked politely. "Oh ho, someone who's Nether-bound is a softy!" He joked making Maya and Gill laugh. I took a step forward.

"Give. Me. My. Ghast. Tears. NOW!" I shouted. "No way, I say we have a duel for them." He stated. "Wherever and whenever you want." I said stepping closer, our faces inches away, I towered over him with my brows furrowed. "The Nether, bridge over lava, after school. I found a portal in the park." He demanded. "Deal." I stated. He smiled and walked away. "Petra, nobody can beat Aiden. Don't do this." She pleaded. "I have to." I answered, my eyes softening, meeting her eyes.

School was over, and we were leaving the building. "C-come with me." I asked Jesse, she looked at me, I've never seen her so concerned before in my life. "Go to the park, tell him I'll be f-fashionably late." I told her, she nodded a and ran for the park. I ran the opposite way to my home. I got there, ran to the basement and grabbed my enchanted golden sword, and ran to the park. "Where is She?" Aiden asked Jesse, stepping closer in a threatening manner. "Here I am." I stated. Stepping toward him with my sword resting on my shoulder. He went through the portal. "He has an enchanted diamond sword." Jesse said, her eyes were wide with fear.

"It's not always the durability, it's about the person," I pointed out, before gesturing to the portal. She stepped through, and I followed. We appeared in the Nether. "That dainty sword wouldn't hurt a fly!" She sneered. "We'll see." I Sassed. Just then, our swords collided with a loud clang.


	8. The Duel

As our swords connected, he glared at me with burning hate. "I'm not losing to a girl!" He yelled I smirked at him. That just made him angrier. I pushed him back with my sword, he stumbled back, and started circling. I circled the other way, looking over at Jesse, she was really nervous. Then Aiden bolted toward Jesse with his sword raised. I took note of this and ran. I intercepted his strike with my sword just in time. "Leave her out of this!" I shouted growling at him. Jesse backed away slowly when she saw what almost happened. He pushed me back with his sword this time, I was at the edge of the bridge, part of the railing was broken when I fell into it. I grabbed the railing to the left of me. I hung there, above the lava.

Jesse looked at me with the most worried I've ever seen her. This gave me an adrenaline rush. I threw my sword to the air, climbed up onto the bridge and caught my sword. Aiden tried to push me off the bridge, I shifted sideways, he lost balance, I grabbed his hoodie and looked at him hanging this time. "Please, I won't mess with you anymore!" He begged. He gave my Ghast tears back and I pulled him up.

"Don't mess with any of my friends anymore." I demanded. He nodded and went through the portal. I looked at Jesse, smiled, and handed her the Ghast tears. "Keep 'em." I said smiling. Her face was beaming. She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. When we pulled from the hug, we went through the portal from the Nether.


	9. Last Day of Freshmenship

The day dragged on forever. The last minute of school felt like an hour. Finally, the moment all of us were waiting for, the school bell. I sprung from my seat and ran down the hall to find my friends Axel, Lukas, and Olivia. Jesse was right behind me. Soon, I spotted them. Jesse went on and on about how I stood up to Aiden and my amazing battle with him in the Nether. I rubbed the back of my head blushing. "It wasn't that amazing, was it?" I asked. Lukas pointed to me. "Hey, your stammer is gone." He told me, smiling. "I guess it comes from being nervous." Jesse answered looking at me. "Did you really save Jesse like that?" Axel asked me. "Axel, I wouldn't be here because of her. It was really scary. I thought it was it for me." Jesse responded sounding annoyed.

"How about we show you guys, it's kinda cool in the Nether." I suggested looking at Jesse. She nodded and I grabbed Jesse's hand and she grabbed Axel's. we ran through the park to the portal. "After you." I prompted to Jesse, she ran in proudly.

Everyone followed her nervously. I was the last one in the portal. "Woah." Lukas said in awe, looking around him. "I was here, she was there, he was here, this is the bridge, and these are the Ghast tears Petra gave me." Jesse said, going on and on. "Okay, Jesse, deep breaths." I suggested. She started breathing heavily in an attempt to calm down. "She's still in shock. But it's true, those Ghast tears were mine, but I gave them to her." "Oh." Lukas said. He was still in awe. We all left the Nether and Lukas smiled and said proudly. "Welcome friend to our little group, this'll be a great summer with you around."


	10. Summer Vacation

It was summer vacation, and The group and I spent pretty much everyday together. Jesse and I though, spent more time together. When the others weren't with us, it was just me and her. "The Nether is freaky, how do you go there so much without being creeped out?" Jesse asked me. "I looked at her and told her the story. "The Nether is where I go when I'm stressed out sometimes, so it's not as bad as one would think. It's where I was when I was out for that while." Jesse looked at me like she felt bad. I gave her a look trying to tell her it was okay non-verbally. She didn't look at me any differently. We walked in the park, our eyes were locked for a long time. "Jesse, it's okay, I promise." I told her trying to comfort her, it wasn't working. I stopped walking hoping she'd stop too, and she did. I pulled her in a hug. Jesse was still for a few moments, but soon hugged me back.

Jesse pulled from the hug and put her forehead on mine. We stayed there for a long time. Axel, Lukas, and Olivia found us like that. "Um, guys?" Lukas looked confused. When we noticed they were there, we quickly seperated and I cleared my throat. "H-hi guys." I said. "Uh oh, Petra's nervous again." Axel steased me. I blushed way redder than Jesse did. "Okay, Jesse, we're talking later, group text." Olivia said teasingly. "I'm sorry, I've got commitments, can't." I lied. They all nodded and we went our separate ways. Good. I went home and went to the Nether. They were onto me. They could tell I liked Jesse, but I won't act on it yet. not until it feels right. After hours in the Nether, I slept in my room.


	11. The Sophomores

"Wow we're sophomores." Jesse said. I nodded slowly. We all were walking to school. The wind was blowing gently, it felt so good against my face. I looked at Jesse who was smiling at me. I felt my face, and found my bangs not there, so I moved them back over my face, and Jesse's smile disappeared. What is it about my face? "Oh you missed the group chat Petra, it was juicy. Guess who Jesse has a crush on!" Axel joked. "Axel cool it.!" She shouted while blushing. "Jesse lik- ow!" He was cut off by an elbow to the ribs. It was Olivia. She shook her head at him. "Fine," He grumbled crossing his arms over his chest looking down. We then made it to school 10 minutes later.

I looked at my schedule sheet. There was an art class that interested me. I looked at my friends' sheets. I didn't have any class with them. I must've done something I was unaware of, because Lukas came and put his hand over mine, and uncurled my fingers. "It's okay, we have lunch at least." He said trying to help. "Y-yeah." I said feebly. Jesse noticed my voice. "You'll be okay, right?" She asked concern in both her eyes and her voice. "Yeah." I said trying to sound better than I felt. It worked, for the most part. Hours went by, I waited for lunch. Something happened during those 3 hours, because when I got there, everyone applauded. I was dumbfounded. Lukas found me. "Jesse told them what you did with Aiden. You're the school hero." He had said to me. "Really?" I asked him, very shocked. He nodded. "Petra! Petra!" The cafeteria chanted. Except for Aiden, Maya and Gill. "What made you win? Nobody wins against Aiden." Someone asked me. "He went after Jesse with his sword." I told that person. Everyone then applauded for Jesse.

This'll be a good year.


	12. Popularity

Soon lunch was over and our final period of the day was to begin. I walked the halls and everywhere I went, people pointed and whispered to the person next to them. I got to my room and sat in the back. I the last seat was where Aiden was. I had no choice but to go to that seat. I sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil, and when class started, I began my sketch. Soon after, class was over and I hadn't known it until I realised everyone was walking out the door. I quickly gathered my things and went out the door. I saw Lukas at the main door and nodded at him. "Wanna hang with me and everyone else?" He was very excited asking me that question. I nodded and went with him to the park. Jesse was there laying on the ground, with her hands behind her head. Axel was the same way. They occasionally would point saying this cloud looked like something. I grinned a wide grin and sat on the ground. "I don't know if I can handle this popularity." I said sighing heavily as I let myself sink down onto the grass.

"Oh don't worry, you'll still be popular but people will settle down next week." Axel told me trying to help. "Thanks but that's just it. I've never been popular. It's tiring." I explained. Just then, a yawn came from Jesse's mouth while she was sound asleep. I smiled slightly at the sight of her asleep. "It's like she can hear me." I pointed out. "Oh she can. She won't ever respond, unless it's a simple yawn. But she will wake up and remember what we spoke about." Olivia explained. I was glad to learn that. "You guys are such wonderful friends." I told them, smiling. Jesse stretched her arms and sat up opening her eyes. "Thanks Petra. You're an awesome friend too." She said smiling at me.

The next week, I went into school and noticed that my friends were right. Everyone had settled down. I can now resume life as it were.


	13. Normal High School Life

Weird to say, but normal High School life is well, boring. I still had my friends, but after a month of stuff, it wasn't as exciting. So what I decided, I'd bring everyone to the Nether. So I waited till the next Group Text that was to occur any minute now.

Axel: Anyone sleep through their alarm this morning?

Me: Nope, wide awake.

Olivia: Jesse is usually the first to respond.

Lukas: Yeah, what is keeping Jesse?

Me: I don't know. I can find out, since I live the closest to her.

Lukas: Don't do that. If you disturb Jesse during beauty sleep, she will be grouchy.

Me: She should've woken by now right?

Jesse: Hi sorry guys, slept through the alarm and my phone was turned low until my phone was vibrating like crazy.

Me: Yeah that's all of us talking. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to take a trip to the Nether with me.

Jesse: It was intense last time. Are you sure?

Me: Yeah.

Jesse: Okay. I'll go. Anyone else?

Lukas: Might as well.

Olivia: I'll gather netherrack while we're there if that's okay with you, Petra.

Me: Sure.

Lukas: I'm coming I'll be there at the portal directly after school.

Me: Great. I'll see you guys there.

I ran around the house getting ready. I didn't know that I forgot my bandana, until I got to school. When I realised that, I felt today was gonna be an off day. I could tell it was one when I got to first period. The teacher wasn't there. "Um, where's Ms. Quartz?" I asked. "She's in a Mesa biome for the month." Someone said. "Oh." I replied. I waited for the day to be over. And when it was, I ran home to get my bandana. I grabbed it and ran as fast as my long legs could take me. I got there and everyone was waiting. "Where were you?" Jesse asked me disappointed. "I-I forgot my bandana. I ran to get it." I replied. "But you're here now. Let's go in." Lukas said and we went into the Nether.


	14. The Nether Trip

When we landed on the other side, Lukas looked at me with a questioning look. I returned the look. "I just don't know why you want to be here with us." He said. "I-it's a secret." I mumbled. "Olivia whispered in Lukas's ear. "You made her nervous!" "Oops, sorry Petra." He said rubbing the top of his head. I waved it off. I then started marching next to a line of fire. "Why are we following fire?" Jesse asked. "You'll see." I replied smiling back at her. The flames led us all the way to a nether fortress. "Woah." Lukas said. "You know all the stories you hear about fortresses and ancient people in the Nether who built the fortresses?" Everyone nodded to my question. "Well they exist. Pretty neat right?" I said laughing while going into the fortress doors. Everyone was hesitant. Soon they followed me in. "The only thing scary here are the wither skeletons." I said smiling. "THE WHAT?" Everyone yelled. "Shhhhh!" I demanded.

"Sorry." Everyone whispered. "We don't have any weapons with us. We shouldn't talk at all okay?" I said, scaring everyone accidentally. They nodded slowly. We then slowly manoeuvred the fortress until we found a chest with iron swords in it. We all grabbed one and all of us sighed. "Now we can talk." I said to everyone. "Everyone asked me the same questions, like: Why do you come here all the time? And: why do you have two swords? I did my best to answer. "I come here because it's cool and it helps me calm down, plus I have two swords when fighting wither skeletons. They don't stand a chance that way." Everybody nodded like they understood.

"Anyway, shall we get busy fighting?" I asked, raising my right sword in the air. Everyone raised theirs hesitantly. "Don't blame ya, come on!" I said before rushing to the upper levels of the fortress. Everyone shrugged their shoulders looking at each other, then charged up the stairs, yelling the best battle cry I have ever heard.


	15. Wither Battles

"Wow you guys have the best battle cry ever." I complimented them. They smiled and Jesse, well she blushed. A few moments later, I heard the rattling of bones behind me. Before it could raise its sword to me, I whacked it real hard with the swords, I jumped over it, twisting while hitting it like a tornado, the skeleton then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then it's inventory appeared. "Lukas just stared at me, too stunned to move. I looked at him. "I suggest you guys turning around if you want your inventory to stay yours." I warned. They turned around to see what I saw, 3 wither skeletons almost close enough to inflict some damage. Jesse was the first to respond. She started wielding her sword like she's used one all her life. And with 6 hits, the skeleton's inventory became hers. Everyone else followed and defeated the skeletons.

"Fun huh?" I asked smiling. Everyone was out of breath. They looked at me weird at first. But Jesse looked at me the same she had looked at me as though my bangs were pushed aside. I checked, sure enough they weren't over my face. I didn't move them back though. I liked that she liked my face. A few hours later we all defeated 50 skeletons each. We were tired so I started to lead everyone back to the portal. When we came out, Jesse was the last to come out. "That was eventful." She told me still breathing heavily. I nodded and we went our separate ways for home. When I got home, I stared at the ceiling for a long time. I was thinking long and hard. About my friends. I was thinking about Jesse mostly. How bubbly and fun she is. I did like her a lot, wanted to tell her. But I found it best to tell her when the time is right.


	16. Christmas Holiday

Christmas is right around the corner! I am so excited to give Jesse the iron sword I made her. I ran to school and the wind blew my bandana off my head. I chased after it until a tree branch tore a hole in it. Who knew trees could be so, sharp? I stuffed it into my pocket. When I got there Jesse took note of my missing bandana immediately. "Where's your bandana?" She asked sadly. I took it out of my pocket and showed her the gaping hole in my bandana. She gasped loudly. "How did this happen?" I looked the opposite way. "A sharp branch did it." The bell rang. "See you after!" She said running into the school. I sauntered into my room. I waited for school to end. It did finally. I met my friends at the park after it ended. "What happened to your bandana?" Lukas asked. "Tree branch ripped it." Jesse told him. She knew how much it meant to me. I took it out of my pocket to show them. They felt sad that my favourite accessory was torn. Soon after we were having fun. A week later, it was Christmas.

We all got each other one thing. I gave Jesse the iron sword I made her. She swung it around like a pro. I could tell she loved it. Lukas got me a scabbard. "Perfect for your Golden Sword." He said smiling. I tied it to my belt loop and stuck my sword into it. "Thanks Lukas." I told him touched that he knew I needed one. After everyone opened everyone else's gifts, Jesse then gave me hers, it was a small box, with something in it. I looked at her, she nodded to me as if to say go ahead you can open it. I took the lid off the box and found a rainbow bandana. "I know it isn't like your other blue bandana, but it was the one I found and it goes with everything you wear." She said blushing hard. "Thank you, so much." I put it on and smiled like I never had before. Best Christmas ever.


	17. The Rainbow Bandana

Weeks went by, I never took that bandana off. It it meant the world to be, I just couldn't show it. It'd be too obvious that I liked Jesse a lot. I liked her like I've never liked anyone else. I loved her smile most of all, and her blush was so cute. But, couldn't tell her yet.

I was lost in deep thought. A long while after, Lukas came up from behind. "You good? You seem a little lost in thought. Want to tell me what's up? He asked rubbing my shoulder after I jolted from the surprise of his sudden appearance. "Y-y-Yeah. I'm j-just th-thinking about s-stuff." I replied, trying so hard not to show my nervousness. I failed miserably. "Petra, tell me, you've been acting weird since Jesse gave you that bandana of yours." He sounded really stern about me telling him. "You'll tell me one way or another." He said, it sounded like a threat. Well however threatening Lukas could get.

"Fine." I said. I took a deep breath and a few minutes to prepare myself. I pulled him away from the school doors and tugged him to the park.

When we got there, I told him the one thing I didn't want anyone to know. "Don't tell anyone." I demanded. "Whatever it is, it's safe with me." He reassured me. I looked around to see if anyone was around. Luckily, nobody. "I like Jesse." "Yeah I know that. We all do." He said. "No, like, I'm gay." I told him. He took a few moments to let the words settle in. "That explains a few things." He told me. "Does it?" I asked. "Yeah that explains all that blushing and the day you touched foreheads." I blushed hard. "Is it that obvious?" I ask quietly. He nodded. "Oy." I said holding my forehead in my hand. He giggled. "I'm glad I know." He said smiling. "Me too." I say smiling. "Your bandana looks great by the way." He said walking away.


	18. Acceptance

I was walking away smiling after the conversation with Lukas. My phone vibrated that minute. It was Lukas.

Lukas: Can we tell everyone else? We won't tell Jesse because that's your responsibility.

Me: okay. Not sure about Axel though, he's got a big mouth in a way.

Lukas: sure, I'll make a group message with Olivia. Then it's up to you to tell her tomorrow.

Me: Okay. Will do.

I got home and slept through my alarm clock, but woke up to my phone's constant sounds. It was the group with everyone in it. Even Jesse.

Me: I'm up guys, Olivia, Lukas is setting up a new group for me you and Lukas for a few minutes Okay?

Olivia: Okay, is something wrong?

Me: No I just want to tell you something and Lukas is acting as support since he knows.

Olivia: Okay, set the group Lukas.

Me: Talk to you guys in a minute.

Axel: sure

Jesse: Okay see you later Petra.

Group chat with me Lukas and Olivia

Lukas: Olivia you there?

Olivia: yeah I'm here

Lukas: Petra, you're here yes?

Me: yup I'm here. You start Lukas.

Lukas: Okay. So Olivia, I'm sure you have seen Petra act weird since Jesse got her the bandana.

Olivia: Yeah what's up with that?

Me: I like Jesse.

Olivia: Okay, like friends or girlfriend material? I'm confused.

Lukas: she's gay.

Me: And I've got a crush on Jesse, I just can't tell her yet.

Olivia: I knew it!

Me: Lukas you were right how obvious it is.

Olivia: Yeah. I just don't know if Jesse can tell

Me: I dunno, but I feel that someday I'll tell her

Lukas: See you all at school

Me: See ya.

I put my bandana up to my lips kissing it before tying it my head and walking out the door to school. Great to know my friends accepted me. But then, a new student came to school.


	19. The New Student

When I got to school, Aiden came up to me. I was prepared for a fight, but the opposite happened. He asked for help. "Petra I need your help!" Aiden pleaded, he was desperate. "What's up?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "The new student, Scarlett, or Scar as you might know her, she's here." He told me with fear in his eyes. Just then, a flurry of words of hers flooded my mind. 'You're so weak Petra! You are so short Petra. Your face is awkward Petra.' Soon I stopped hearing her voice in my head as I shook my head as to throw the thoughts away from my head.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked him, my voice was a little shaky, but it seemed as though he didn't notice. "Get me Maya and Gil back! She threw me out of my own group because I was 'weak enough to give into Petra'. Those were her exact words." He said. "What do I get in return?" I asked him seriously, I think I intimidated him a little but not enough. "My silence." He said smirking. I cocked my head to the side, unsure what he meant. "I was behind the oak in the park when you told Lukas. I know you like Jesse." He said, like he was taunting. "Deal." I said shaking his hand. Something felt very off but I couldn't place it. I hope I don't regret this. I went to first period, and sure enough, there was Scarlett, or Scar as I new her from middle school before I transferred.

"Hello, Petra." She said as I walked into the room, her seat was next to mine. Her smile was fake I knew it. That was the reason Aiden was afraid of her, but I must deal with this at lunch or after school same was I did with Aiden. Nether sword battle. We'll see if she's up for it. Oh who am I kidding, she's always ready. "Hello, Scar." I glared at her while I sat down. I knew then, the battle started. When it would end was the question.


	20. Scarlett

Scarlett glared at me the whole time the teacher was talking. While I listened to the teacher, I was drawing. It was a rough sketch, that would have more refined details as time went on. Soon the bell rang and I tidied up my papers and walked out the door. Scarlett caught up to me and started talking to me. "Hey Petra, where'd you get that bandana?" She asked me. "None of your business." I stated, rather quickly. She didn't like it. "What do you mean it's none of my business? I made it my business!" She snapped, fury was in her eyes, they burned with hatred and anger.

"No, Scar, it's my business. It doesn't make it yours, without my permission." I said, my voice was stronger than I ever heard it before around her. She reached for the bandana. I bent back so she couldn't grab it. "As I said, I didn't give you permission." I said, again, power voice. I turned to walk away. She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. She was a hair shorter than me, but I felt smaller, I wasn't gonna show it. "I will learn where you got that bandana, Petra, even if it hurts you more than one way." Scarlett spat, my brows furrowed and forced her hand off my shoulder. I stared for a second and walked off with my hands in the pockets of my jacket. I went to lunch, sat down with my friends. I moved my bangs back over my face. Jesse noticed this. She frowned. "You good?" She asked. I nodded. "My face is cold." I lied. "So, who's this new student?" Lukas asked. "I hear you have a class with her." "Yeah, she's okay, not much to tell. Only the fact that I know her already. She's so bad that Aiden is afraid of her."

"How do you know her?" Jesse asked. "She used to be my big bully, when I was, you know, short. Before I had a growth spurt and transferred to the other middle school." I explained. All of my friends shared a worried look at the same time then looked at me. "I made a deal. I give Aiden his friends I gain his silence." Lukas looked at me after processing what I just said. "Like 'silence' silence?" He asked. I nodded. "Could be an endless battle." He warned. I nodded slowly, letting him know that I am fully aware that this will be a tough one.


	21. Juniors

Well we're juniors now, and Scarlett is among us, oh boy.

Axel ran up to me screaming through the halls. " We're Juniors! Yay!" 'Yeah. One more year with Scar. Yay.' I thought to myself sarcastically. I walked to my first class. Thankfully Jesse was at the seat to my right. Scar was to my left. I sat down and talked with Jesse. "What do you think of being juniors?" I asked, acting as though Scarlett wasn't there. This annoyed her. "It's surprising to realise we're half done school. I hope we'll still see each other after we're all done being seniors." She said. I could hear the nervousness in her voice, her voice wavered. "You can count on it." I said smiling. "But we're only juniors. A whole year before we even need to worry about that." "Ahem!" Scarlett said, she was not happy. Again, she had the anger in those eyes of hers.

"I'm right here! Talk to me now!" She said almost yelling. "You know, this is why I won't talk to you." I replied calmly. I turned back to Jesse. "What was your summer like when we weren't hanging out?" I asked her. "Boring. I missed you. I missed everyone." She answered. Tears almost in her eyes. I took her into a hug. "I'm here now." I comforted her, running my fingers through her hair. Just then, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked in that direction. It was Aiden. He pointed at the watch on his wrist. He looked annoyed but smiled. I knew what he was telling me. And I had to do it. I just didn't know how.

"Hey Scar, how do you feel about the Nether?" I asked her. "Boring, why?" She asked, twirling her brown hair. Her voice was condescending. I answered with confidence. "I know you took Aiden's friends. I'll sword battle you for them. If I win, Aiden gets them back. If I lose, I'll tell you where I got my bandana."


	22. Jesse’s Strength

"Take it or leave it Scar. Your choice." I said trying to pressure her into answering me. "Oh I know I don't need to battle you. You're well, how do I put this... weak." She smirked at me when she noticed that Jesse was next to me listening. "I'll just give Aiden his friends now and find out in a more 'juicy' manner." She told me while making air quotes. "You'd be surprised what she's capable of Scarlett, she vaulted a broken bridge while fighting Aiden." Jesse said trying to back me up. "Oh I don't think so, the greatest thing is having you suffer quietly Petra." She said. "Okay students. Who can tell me part of the pi equation." Our teacher asked us all. I raised my hand. "Go ahead Petra." Our teacher said. "3.14." I said. "Precisely." She said. She then started to talk about stuff that was beyond my abilities of math at the current moment. The bell rang for math to be over and time for English. Aiden was in that class. I was relieved I could tell him that I got him his friends back. It was the class I had no distractions on my drawing that was made for Jesse. "Aiden, I got Maya and Gil back for you." I said. He was stunned. "How did you manage that?" He asked. "I proposed a battle like we did and if I lost I would have to tell her where I got the bandana. She refused and said she's gonna find out in a more 'juicy' manner." "Wow. I hope it's gonna be okay for you." He said. I felt he was being honest but I wasn't taking my chances. Class was over after 40 minutes of drawing. I went to the cafeteria to have lunch with my friends. "Hi guys. Ho- what happened?" I asked "I went to confront Scar. Didn't go well. She tried to find out where you got that bandana." Jesse said. I could tell it didn't go well. Considering her black eye. Olivia was the most frightened seeming. "Why are you scared Olivia?" I asked. She hesitated to tell me. "She knows. She knows everything Petra. She threatened to mess me worse than Jesse. She knows who you like and where you got the bandana." She said. I felt a part of me die inside. I stood up. "I'm sorry Petra." She said. Tears welling in her eyes. "Yeah. Me too." I said before walking away.


	23. Truthful Rumors

I left the school entirely that day. I went to the nether portal in the park to blow off some steam. I took the swords from the chests in the fortress. I just stayed there, sharpening the swords in a corner of the fortress. I sat there for hours. Once in a while my phone would ring. I ignored it. I would use Siri to ask her if it was Jesse. It wasn't. I decided there was no point in going back home today. So I slept in the Nether without a bed, seeing as thought they explode in the Nether. I got a text at 5:30 am. It was the group text.

Olivia: Jesse does Petra Okay to you?

Jesse: Petra you Okay?

Me: ...

Lukas: Do you know her crush?

Jesse: No

Me: Good

Jesse: Umm...

Lukas: She'll Tell you later.

Jesse: Okay. Petra can we meet up later?

Me: ... okay.

Jesse: See you.

Jesse: Hey Petra, what ever it is that upset you, I'm sure you'll overcome it.

Me: Thanks Jesse.

I left the Nether from the park into the school. People were whispering when I got in there.

"Alright, what did scar tell you all?" I asked everyone. "That you have a crush on Jesse." Everyone replied. "That is true. Nobody tell her. I'll tell her myself. Okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded and applauded me. "I speak for everyone when I say this: can we help in any way possible?" Someone asked. "Well, just not telling her and making sure Scar does not tell her either. When the time comes next year to tell her, I will let you all know. Okay?" Everyone cheered. I guess everyone loves my gayness. Then Jesse's voice came from nowhere making me jump. I spun around at the same time. "Sorry." She said. "Why is everyone clapping for you?" She asked. Then everyone stopped clapping. "A long story. I got Aiden and his friends back. Also they are proud of how strong you are Jesse." I said hugging her. Everyone made the 'awwww' sound.


	24. Scarlett’s Defeat

Olivia: are you mad at me Petra?

Me: I was but still kind of am

Olivia: I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?

Me: None, because what happened worked to my benefit.

Olivia: Huh?

Me: Get everyone ready to see a showdown after school in the courtyard.

Olivia: Okay.

I got ready and I was about to head out the door until I realised that I didn't have my bandana. I turned to grab the rainbow one but I grabbed the blue one and put that one on instead even though it was torn. I put the rainbow one in my pocket before running out the door to school. I waited a whole seven hours till school was over. I raced to the courtyard. Aiden stopped be before I could reach the doors. "I want to wish you luck Petra." He said. "Thanks. I'll need it." I replied before walking out to the courtyard to face the one and only Scarlett with my friends to support me. I stared Scarlett into her eyes. She stared at mine. Jesse looked at me. I eyed a person in the crowd and then cocked my head towards Jesse. They understood and escorted her away. "Why have you called me here Petra." Scarlett asked. "I thought you should know who support me." I gestured to the crowd. She growled and grabbed a sword and lunged toward me. I tried to move out of the way. I didn't move fast enough, the sword made a small incision in my right arm. I grabbed my wound with my other hand hissing.

One of the students tossed me a sword. "Let's see how you fight now." She said laughing to herself. She lunged at me again I caught her sword by the hilt with my sword and thrusted my sword up making her lose grip of her own as her sword went flying through the air. The crowd ran out of the way of her sword. I took the blue bandana to replace it with the rainbow one. I pointed my sword at her. "Next time I won't go easy on you." She said before she stormed off. I knew it wasn't over, but I let myself enjoy the little victories.


	25. Hospitality

"Oh god Petra are you okay?" Jesse said running up to me when the other person escorted her back to the courtyard. She saw something she never wanted to see: my sleeve was bloodstained. I looked at my palm. That too had blood. She grabbed me and dragged me all the way to her home. She rolled my sleeve. I sucked in air as she did because it stung as the clothes got tighter around the wound. "Sorry." She said while grabbing a spray bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She sprayed my wound. I winced as the peroxide cleaned my cut. She ran out of the room only to come back moments later with gauze. She wrapped it around my wound snugly. She threw a shirt at me. I caught it. "Put that on." She insisted while leaving the room. I took my other shirt off and put the other one on.

"Thanks." I said smiling warmly. "Can I stay here tonight?" I asked. "Sure. You get the bed I'll sleep on the floor." She answered enthusiastically. I was relieved honestly. I looked at her bed. It looked really comfortable. I laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight." I said looking at the ceiling. "You're welcome." She responded looking up at me from the floor. "Goodnight Petra." She said before rolling onto her side. "Goodnight Jesse." I said before pulling the sheets up to sleep. I woke a few hours to a faint sound that sounded like a whistle. I looked down over to Jesse.

She was facing my direction on her side. The sound stopped. I closed my eyes again to hear it again. I hopped out of bed and poked Jesse. "Jesse. Hey Jesse." I whispered loudly. "Whut?" She mumbled. "There's a faint whistling sound." I told her still whispering. "That's the heating vent. You can open it if the sound bothers you." She said. I looked at the vent then at Jesse, she was back in a deep sleep. I went to the vent to open it and the sound stopped. I crawled back to the bed and closed my eyes. And fell in the deep sleep that makes all dreams happen.


	26. Vivid Dreams

I was walking around with Jesse, occasionally hugging her and kissing her, I was having the time of my life with her. We were in the movie theatre watching a movie and chomping on popcorn together. 2 hours later the movie was over, but we enjoyed a night walk through the town. It was lively. The light level was high enough to prevent monsters from coming in. We sat on the bench near a candy store. We got ring pops. It sure is ironic. I stared at Jesse's green eyes. Her eyes softened my hard exterior. "I love you Petra." She said smiling. "I love you too Jesse." I answered while leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was magic and I knew it. We got off the bench and made it to a darker end of town. I was a few feet away from Jesse to scout ahead. I then heard a hissing sound. I wished it wasn't what I thought it was. Sadly it was. "Jesse!" I cried out. She turned around but had no time to react quick enough. As the creeper exploded, it took Jesse with it. I was blown back by the force from its explosion. "Jesse no!" I yelled, I lost Jesse to a creeper.

I awoke suddenly with a shout. Jesse sprang from the floor doing the karate crane stance. When she realised that nothing was a danger she noticed me in her bed. "What happened?" She asked. "I dreamt I lost you to a creeper." I said. "That will never happen Petra. Trust me. But for now, I am here. And nothing but old age will get me. " She said trying to comfort me. "Sleep here with me in bed please." I pleaded. Jesse climbed in no problem. Our foreheads touched as we slept until the next school morning. At 5:30, both of our phones rang like clockwork

Lukas: Everybody up?


	27. Budding Relationships

The two of us looked at the message that Lukas sent in the group message.

Lukas: Everybody up?

We hesitated to answer. Looked at each other then our phones. I waited for Jesse to answer.

Jesse: Yeah I'm up.

I waited a few minutes to respond.

Me: Yup. Wish I slept in but whatcha gonna do right?

Lukas: Yeah.

Axel: OLIVIA ARE YOU UP YET????

Me: I don't think that will work Axel.

Olivia: Hi Guys. Wanna do stuff today after school?

Jesse: Okay. What do you think we should do?

Me: I've always been curious about the snow biomes.

Lukas: That's too far for today Petra.

Jesse: how about a good old classic walk in the park?

I looked up at her and nodded.

Me: Sounds good.

Lukas: sure.

Axel: Okay.

Olivia: See you there after school!

We put our phones away and leapt out of bed. "I should wear the torn shirt then." I said to Jesse. "I agree but you look so good in this one." She said. I looked at it. "I'll be back for it later Okay?" I said. She nodded and we both got dressed in separate rooms. I took the shirt off and put my other one from yesterday on. I noticed my gauze was full and was starting to leak out. I took it off and called to Jesse. "Can you wrap my arm in fresh gauze please?" Seconds later she was in the same room and rolled the sleeve up to wrap my wound. I winced as the material made contact with my open gash. "I'm sorry." She said looking at me.

She finished wrapping my arm and tied my rainbow bandana on my head for me. She had to get on her tiptoes to do so. I smiled when she leaned back to step away. She then adjusted it to be perfectly centered. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you Jesse?" I asked. "I dunno." She said. We left her home five minutes apart from each other. I felt so lucky to have Jesse as a friend.


	28. Picnic in the Park

I walked to school minutes behind Jesse. I took the surroundings in, but I didn't see Scarlett. "Hi Petra, I see you haven't recovered from yesterday." She taunted me. "Back off Scar." I said aggressively. I continued my walk and eventually caught up with Jesse who was around the corner of the fence. "Hey Petra, how ya doing?" She asked me full of enthusiasm. "I'm doing wonderful thanks to you." I said while smiling. The bell rang for first period. "Race ya there!" I yelled while bolting into the school. "No fair Petra!" She called to me running after me panting heavily.

Hours went by, and finally the school day was over. Jesse and I walked to meet Axel Lukas and Olivia. Soon we were there. And so was everyone else. Lukas was the first to address the elephant in the room. "Petra are you doing okay after yesterday?" "Yeah." I told him, looking at the hole in my sleeve. "Jesse wrapped it up." I told everyone. "She did an amazing job considering that was a nasty strike you endured." Olivia said before looking at Jesse.

We walked to our little picnic site. Lukas laid the blanket down and Axel put the food down. "We're gonna grab some firewood for tonight. Wanna come?" Lukas asked me and Jesse. "I'll stay here." Jesse said looking at me. "I'll stay with Jesse. Call me if you need me." I said to Lukas. He nodded to Axel and Olivia who ran to the surrounding trees in the park. After they left our field of vision, I moved the food to one part of the blanket and layed down. I stared at the clouds which were really pretty. Jesse came to my right side and sat down. A few minutes later Jesse leaned back. I leaned forward from the force of her and grunted as her head hit my stomach hard. We both laughed and stared at the clouds and soon faded into the darkness of sleep. "Um guys?" I heard from a distance. Soon I felt Jesse lurch in her sleep. This woke me up. "Unh!" I exclaimed. Lukas laughed. "Good evening sleepyheads." He said to us. "How long were you gone?" I asked murmuring. "About almost an hour." Olivia answered to me. Axel looked at us funny. "What?" I asked. "Nothin'. It's just funny." He said. Lukas started building the fire pit which we were to use later. It got more and more obvious to me that I liked Jesse and why. She is bubbly, funny, and most of all, caring and kind.


	29. Bonfire Camping

Dusk was approaching quickly. We were roasting marshmallows. I however couldn't relax. I kept a watchful eye on the trees. "You Okay Petra?"Lukas asked me. He looked really concerned for me. I didn't dare to tell him who I was worried for, Jesse. I tried to seem calmer then I actually was. "Yeah, I'm okay." I told him lying. "Hey everyone I have a secret." Jesse said excitedly. "What is it what!?" Axel said mutually as excited as Jesse herself. "I have tents!" She said pulling them out. She had one for each of us. We all grabbed one.

"Cool Jesse." Olivia said to Jesse smiling. She was the first to set it up with help from Axel. Lukas helped Jesse. I had mine up by myself within a few minutes. Everyone looked at me like I was weird. "What? You need to know how to set one up if you're on your own. Jesse giggled at that remark. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. I felt something was off for the time being. I looked around but found nothing. "It's getting late let's hit the hay guys." Jesse said. "Couldn't agree with you more." Olivia said yawning. She was the first one to go into her tent. Jesse looked at me after she saw everyone else go into their tent.

She went into her tent to sleep. I went into mine. I just layed there awake. Kinda hard to sleep if you're worried about your best friends. A half hour later, I left my tent to sit in front of the fire. I stared at it, hugging my knees. I had convinced myself that Jesse needed protecting. I pulled my sword out of a chest I left in the fields for myself if I desired to go to the Nether through this portal. "Whatcha doing up Petra?" Jesse asked. "I couldn't sleep. Nothing will hurt you Jesse. I'll watch out for you. You mean the world to me and if I lost you, my whole world would shatter." I told Jesse. "That's so sweet Petra." She said while sitting down next to me in front of the fire. "But I'll be fine, I can look out for myself, but if it is ever anything I can't do alone, I know you'll be there for me." She reassured me more than she was hoping for. She pecked my cheek. "C'mon, lets go to sleep." She suggested gesturing to her tent. I ran to put my sword back and went into Jesse's tent. I had never fallen asleep this fast in my life, but it was easy knowing Jesse could count on me and she could watch her back. "Goodnight Jesse." I said smiling. "Goodnight." Jesse said before we both fell into a deep endless sleep.


	30. Seniorhood

A whole summer went by, Jesse and I had been sleeping at each other's houses a lot. Jesse was extra excited to have this her final year of high school. I decided, it's time. This is the year I would tell Jesse I had a crush on her. "Hi Petra!" How's your cut? I forgot all about it over the summer!" Jesse said. Her enthusiasm was overwhelming. But I loved her energy. "Thanks to you, no scar remains. That's what love gets you I guess." I said smiling. "As friends of course." I added quickly. She nodded. "We don't have any classes with each other this year again." Jesse said sadly. "I think I'll manage." I replied. "You gonna be okay?" I asked her. "Oh yeah I'll just miss you is all." She said. "I'm here for you. Text me any time and I'll answer even if it's 3 in the morning I'll answer." I told her. "Thanks Petra." She said. Her spirits rose a little. "I'll see you later." I said to her while lightly kissing her forehead.

She was beaming. It made me feel good as I walked away to my class. And surprise, surprise, Scarlett is next to me again. I ignored her as I started to add the finishing touches to the drawing I've been working on all year. I felt a pair of eyes in my direction. They were Scarlett's. "Oh that's a cute little doodle." She said with a condescending tone of voice. "Back off Scar don't make me tell you again." I demanded with the voice of hopefully intimidation for her. "You'll regret that Petra. Jesse won't be around for much longer." She threatened me and turned away. I was scared. What did she mean? I decided to dismiss it as nothing. Soon the day was over. "Hey Petra, going over to Jesse's home again?" Lukas came and asked me. I nodded and walked over to her. He smiled and walked the opposite direction.


	31. Planning

I was constantly thinking of ways to tell Jesse I liked her. I eventually thought of a nether trip but it didn't seem to fit the mood. I decided I was to tell her in the park, I'd give her the drawing I've been working on after some fun downtown before the park. My one problem. I needed the school to help keep Jesse away from me for a while the day I do it. I had to tell everyone when it was to happen. I hoped that one person could spread the word.

"Good morning!" Jesse sang, bursting into the room I slept in. I pulled my blanket over my head. "So tired." I complained. Jesse jumped onto the bed I was on. "Oy! What gives?" I said. "Only the fact that I wanna go to the mall." She cheered while sitting on my stomach. "Okay. We can go to the mall. Can I sleep now?" I asked with the voice of exhaustion. "Sure you can sleep." She said slowly. I knew better than to believe her, because 10 seconds later she was back on my stomach. "Okay time to get up!" She cheered happily with her regular enthusiasm.

"I can't if your sitting on me." I said teasing her. "Aww! But you're so fun to sit on!" She whined not getting off me. "Please?" I asked nicely, pulling the blanket off my face. I gave her the puppy dog eyes. She thought for a few moments. "Okay fine, but wear this!" She said before jumping off my stomach to run to the closet in her room. I waited for a few minutes. She came back with a t-shirt that had a wolf's paw on it. I looked at it and I liked it a lot. "I think this suits you. My cousin gave it to me but I think it was meant for you." She said, bringing it closer to me. "I love it Jesse." I told her, smiling brightly. I got out of bed and took the shirt into the bathroom. A few minutes later I was back with the shirt on. "Mall time." I spoke smiling. I love this girl. I thought to myself smiling.


	32. The Mall Trip

I got dressed and jogged out of the house with Jesse to get into the bus a few miles from Jesse's house. We paid the driver and sat to the right, next to each other. We talked and waited for 20 minutes for the bus to come to our stop. "Next stop, Winchester Mall." The driver announced and the two of us got off. We walked through doors. "Wow, b-busy." I stuttered out. "I know crowds aren't for you Petra, but I'm here, you'll be fine." Jesse said rubbing my right shoulder. "Thanks Jesse. Let's have fun." I said gesturing to the long hallway full of stores. Jesse beamed from head to toe. She grabbed my hand and tugged me through the halls all the way to Forever 21. "They sometimes they have things I like here." Jesse stated as she walked into the store. We went our separate ways to browse. I came across a rainbow bandana very much like mine. So this is where she got it. I picked one up and went to the cashier to buy it. I swiped my card and soon the purchase was over. I tugged the plastic tag off it. "Hi Petra, find anything?" Jesse asked when she found me. I took the bandana out of my pocket. "So you know I'm always with you." I said tying it to her right wrist. She kissed my cheek. "Thank you." She said warmly. I could tell this meant a lot to her. We walked for a few more hours before catching the bus to go home. 1 hour later, the driver announced our stop. We got off the bus and walked to Jesse's house. "Can I stay with you again tonight?" I asked. I felt my face get hot.

"Sure. You can stay as long as you would like." She responded holding my hands. "Oh if you don't mind I'll borrow a few of your clothes Okay?" I said smiling. Jesse laughed like it was the funniest thing I ever said. From there, I knew that tomorrow I was gonna tell Jesse, I was finally gonna tell Jesse I like-no, I love Jesse.


	33. Life Downhill

Me: Lukas.

Me: Lukas.

Me:Lukas!

Me:Lukas!

Me:LUKAS!!!

Lukas: what is that important that you'd text me my name every 5 seconds?

Me: I'm telling Jesse today. Get to the school before me and Jesse and spread the word. Tell everyone. They got it covered. Show them this chain. They'll know more.

Lukas: Anything else?

Me: Yes actually thanks for asking! I stayed at Jesse's for the weekend. We're leaving at the same time so have everyone get to work immediately.

Lukas: Yes, Your majesty.

Me: very funny Lukas.

Lukas: See you later.

I heard a knock on the door. It was Jesse. "Good morning. Ready for school?" She asked. She was bouncing off the walls more than usual. I nodded. "Just let me get dressed and we'll go out the door. Did you have coffee this morning?" I replied smiling. "Yes I did thanks for noticing!" She said loudly. I shook my head to stop the ringing she caused in my ears. She left the room so I could get dressed. I took a shirt from the closet. It was a blue shirt with a wolf on it. I tied my bandana to my head and got a pair of shorts on. I left the room. "I'm ready." I said smiling. She came up to me and adjusted my bandana. She smiled. "There. Now we can go." She smiled skipping out her front door. I took my phone out and texted Lukas.

Me: It's a go Lukas.

Lukas: Got it.

We walked for a bit and finally got to school. When we got there, everyone ran to Jesse. I smiled and kept walking. "See you after!" I yelled to Jesse. Hours went by, and finally school was over. "They were all over me today!" Jesse said. "Oh yeah?" I said. She nodded. "I thought maybe we could walk around downtown some then hang in the park." I suggested. She nodded and stuck her hand on my arm. We walked and walked for hours till I led us to the park. Jesse looked at my hand. I looked down. It was jittering. "Are you Okay Petra?" She asked me. She was concerned. "The crowds, I set that up. Not seeing me all day, I set that up." She looked at me like she was annoyed. "Why?" She asked me. She seemed hurt. "I saw the photo in the closet at your home." I told her. "I forgot that was there!" She cried, her face went redder than a tomato.

"Well I wanted to tell you something but art is easier than words." I said while taking a rolled piece of paper out of my pocket. We stopped walking and faced each other. I was about to hand it to her when a creeper came from nowhere, it was about to blow. Without a second thought, I shoved Jesse out of the way. The last thing I remembered was Jesse calling my name in fear, and hitting the ground hard before I succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness.


	34. Support

A/N: since Petra is knocked out, the story will now be in 3rd person POV, but I'll let you know when that changes.

Recap

Jesse and Petra were talking to each other when Petra pulled a rolled up paper out of her pocket. She was about to hand it to Jesse, but a creeper came from nowhere and was about to blow. Petra shoved Jesse out of the way just in time to save her, but Petra wasn't as fortunate. The creeper blew, sending Petra a few meters back in the air. "Petra!" Jesse cried in fear before Petra landed with a haunting thud.

recap over_

Jesse ran to Petra who was on the ground still. The impact forced her bandana off her head and on the ground. Jesse saw the paper in Petra's hand. She picked it up and looked at what the paper contained. It was a beautifully hand drawn picture of the field they were in now. Jesse's eyes filled with tears as she read the message at the bottom of the page. It read: dear Jesse, I've had my eye on you for a long time. I love you. Love, Petra. When she finished reading, she yanked her phone out of her pocket and knelt down to Petra. She called the hospital.

"What's your emergency?" They asked when they answered. "My friend got knocked out by a creeper!" She exclaimed. "Was it charged?" They asked. "I don't think so." She replied. "Where are you?" They asked in response. " the park a few minutes from Winchester High." She said a little more calmly. "We'll be there. Let us know if anything changes." They commanded before they hung up. When they showed, Lukas Axel and Olivia were not far behind. They were curious about what the commotion was. They saw Jesse on the ground next to the limp Petra.

She picked up her friend's bandana and held it close to her heart. The responders picked up her unconscious friend and loaded her into the ambulance on the stretcher. "I'm coming on there with her!" Jesse shouted. They knew how fragile she was and let her on the ambulance before they sped off. Lukas Olivia and Axel looked at each other then at Lukas. "Yeah okay I'll drive." He said before they all ran to his house to pick up his car to rush to the hospital.


	35. ICU

It was a short 10 minutes to the hospital. They pulled Petra through several long hallways. Jesse was right along side them. Her heart sank when she saw the doors to the ICU open. They ran her to the door but would not allow Jesse in the room. She pleaded but they would not let her be with her pale friend. Minutes later Lukas Axel and Olivia burst through the doors. Jesse tied Petra's bandana to her head trying to stay calm. "How is she?" He asked his face was stuck with a worried expression on it. "They won't let me see her yet.

They need to do tests to find out how she's doing." Jesse said, her voice cracked as she spoke. "They suspect the creeper was a charged one." She said, fighting back tears. "Tell me what happened Jesse, we're here for you." Lukas requested rubbing Jesse's cheek. Jesse's voice broke badly. "She and I were walking in the park when she was about to hand me this picture." Lukas looked as Jesse continued her story. "Then a creeper came from nowhere. It blew up the second after Petra pushed me out of its wake."

Jesse cried. She was sobbing now. Olivia held Jesse tight. Just then a doctor came out. "Are you Jesse?" He asked. "Y-yes." She stuttered rubbing the tears off her face. "We've run a few tests. It most definitely was a charged creeper. A blow like that is dangerous. A charged creeper is worse because it is stronger. It is uncertain as to whether she'll be okay at this stage." He warned them. Jesse's tears danced in her eyes. "You can see her now." He said gesturing to the door. Jesse ran inside. The rest followed. What Jesse saw horrified her. Petra, hooked up to machines and her face pale and bruised. "Better hope there's a miracle, because her chances are 50/50." The doctor said when he walked in.


	36. 5050

The next morning, Jesse ran to the hospital to see her friend Petra. She asked the doctors how she was. "Still too early to tell. We hope she'll be fine but it doesn't seem that way, even this early they can show signs of healing. We'll run another test to see some more, come back after school and we'll know more." The doctor asked me. Jesse turned to the room Petra was in. "I wanted to tell you I'm going to school now, I'm wearing your bandana I gave you in hopes of you being okay, I'll be back when I'm done school for the day Okay?" Jesse said kissing her knocked out friend before turning to the door.

She got to school and she overheard two people talking she hid behind a wall to avoid being seen. "That'll teach Petra a lesson. I told her she'd pay." The voice said. 'That's Scarlett's voice!' Jesse thought to herself. "Don't you think it's I don't know, extreme?" Someone asked. "I mean yeah, it was charged, but I need to show her how weak she actually is Cassie." Scarlett replied. They walked away. At that point, Jesse knew just how determined Scarlett was to bringing Petra down, even if it meant

Petra met her demise. She wasn't having any of it. She waited for school to be over. Later than sooner, it was over. She ran to her friend at the hospital. The doctors looked sad. "What is it?" Petra asked. "She seems to have taken a turn for the worse." They said. "I hope you can help her because if not she is done for." They explained. They were right because when Jesse saw Petra, she looked bone chilling pale. She leaned over to kiss Petra. She sat by her friend resting her head on Petra's stomach. Soon, she felt Petra's breath getting deeper, and her heartbeat stronger. She looked up, and saw Petra's eyes slowly open.


	37. Reunion

Petra's PoV_

I slowly opened my eyes and found Jesse's face right there ready to welcome me. "Petra?" She said in shock. "W-who are you?" I asked her. "You, you don't remember me?" She replied sadly. "Kidding." I said pushing off the bed I was in to sit up. Her brows furrowed and she punched me in the arm. I winced. "Don't do that Petra. I almost lost you!" She yelled at me. "S-Sorry." I said. "Wait what do you mean you almost lost me?" I asked. I was worried. "A week ago you pushed me away from the creeper's path of destruction. You've been out for a week. The doctors were convinced you wouldn't make it." Jesse said. Tears were forming. My eyes widened. "You do remember what I told you that night at the bonfire?" I asked Jesse.

She slowly nodded. "I meant it Jesse, I will protect you even if my life is lost in the process." I said. She just teared up again hearing me say that. "Just hope it doesn't come to that okay?" Jesse asked me. "I wouldn't let it." I reassured her. I pulled her into a hug. "I saw your drawing Petra, did you mean it that you love me?" Jesse asked I nodded. "Like you love me as friends or you had your eye on me in a special way?" She asked me with a slight smirk poking at the corner of her mouth.

"That special way Jesse. I love you and I want to be your lover." I admitted. My face went really hot. Just then a doctor came in. "I see you're doing better Petra, but just to be sure, we're gonna keep you here for a few more days just in case you relapse." I nodded. "I know who did this to you Petra." Jesse stated. I looked at her. "We have time for that later." I said before rubbing her face. We both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. We pulled away for a moment, but once we started there was no stopping us. I'm not sure how long our lips were in contact with each other, but soon I heard someone clapping. It was Lukas Axel and Olivia.


	38. 72 Hours

"Quite a beautiful sight." Olivia said. We pulled away quickly and blushed. "Don't stop on our account." Axel said smiling. The doctor came in. "Okay everyone, these next 72 hours are critical for Petra's recovery, we need everyone to say your goodbyes till tomorrow." The doctor asked of them. I gave Jesse the worried eyes. "C-can Jesse stay please?" I asked. "I'm sorry but the only contact you can have with her tonight is with your phone." He said gesturing to Jesse. "Sorry your phone is broken Petra, you broke it when you were knocked out." She handed it to me. It was shattered. I smiled. "Text me when you get home Okay?" I asked Jesse. She smiled and walked out of the room. "Okay, time to see the progress of your recovery." The doctor told me. She poked me in various places. I winced each time.

It could be fractured. We need to run an X-ray to be sure. She said as she walked out the door. My phone rang. It was Jesse. "Hey Jesse. What's up?" I said cheerily. "Not much Petra, have they done anything else?" She asked me. "They think my chest bone is broken." I answered. "That's bad." She replied. "I know who did this to you Petra." She said. Her voice sounded really afraid. "Who?" I asked. "It was Scar. She has a friend named Cassie. She threw a creeper egg and knew it was charged." My jaw dropped as she told me. I suddenly felt awful, dizzy and lightheaded. Till finally, everything went black.

"Petra!" I heard a voice call in the distance. I opened my eyes. "Whut?" I grumbled trying to sit up, but my body failed me. Jesse came to my side. "What happened?" I asked Jesse. "Your head got overstressed. We're gonna keep you for an additional day to oversee everything." I heard the doctor say when he came in the room. "I'm gonna pull you to the X-ray now Okay?" He said. I nodded. I tried to focus my eyes on Jesse but everything I saw was blurred. But I knew she was at my side. Soon the results were given to us. "Well it's just that your chest is sore, it's not broken." He said and I smiled. "This time Jesse can stay. It's obvious you love each other." He said walking away. It was late, so I slept while Jesse slept with her head on my stomach.


	39. Home Sweet Home

The next morning, Jesse woke me up same way as before, jolting awake when someone called her name. "Oy!" I groaned. Jesse gasped and ran to the door. "Lukas!" She called excitedly. "Good morning Lukas." I said smiling. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked. He seemed hurt. "Oh I am, she's just portraying enough emotion for the both of us." I said. "Yup! The doctor said for her to take it slow and stay calm at all times for a few days." Jesse said while walking as though she were on a tight rope.

He nodded to that remark and came to hug me. I hugged him back. "So what happened Petra?" Lukas asked me. I looked at him. "Well Jesse told some I presume?" I asked Lukas. He nodded and told me her part of the story. I nodded and told him what I understood. "Well apparently Scar threw the egg for it to blow. She knew there was a charged one inside." I told him. His eyes grew wider by the minute. "And Jesse told me that Scar will stop at nothing to bring me down, even if it's my life that's the price." I told him watching his face get more and more concerned. The doctor then came in. "Hi there, time to go now, Petra needs her rest." A nurse told Lukas. He waved goodbye and walked out of the door. "Goodnight Petra." Jesse said yawning. She curled into a ball and put her head on my stomach again like every other night.

A few days later, the doctor came in and had papers in his hands. Jesse woke before me and started poking my nose to wake me. It worked because I woke up. "Good news. You're going home. Just take it easy for a few weeks before returning to school." He instructed me. I nodded while squealing from joy. "Oh and uh, you are the strongest person here to heal this quick. Sure we have people get better a month later little by little. You however...like that." he snapped his fingers while talking to me. "In a stressful situation you could black out again, but it'd only last a minute. You're a strong woman. Congrats." He said happily. I smiled. He left the room so I could get dressed to leave. I took the hospital gown off in front of Jesse. She blushed looking down. I put my shirt on and my pants when she wasn't looking. "Better?" I asked, making drama with my hands. She laughed and tied my rainbow bandana to my head. We walked out of the hospital together arms linked together with Jesse's head on my shoulder.


	40. Christmastime

Christmas came around and I could go to school after the new year. The doctors thought a few months was better than a few weeks and said I could roam the home. Everyday was a bore till Jesse got back from school. She said I could stay as long as I needed which was really kind and generous of her.

I was spacing out for a while on the couch staring at the TV. When I heard the door open my heard skipped a beat. "Hi Petra!" Jesse said slamming the door. "Christmas break started!" She cheered loudly. "I wish I was as excited as you. I'll soon be cleared of bed rest and I'd have to go to the apartment where I live. I wish I could live here with you." I said looking her dead in the eyes. She looked sad for a moment. "So do I Petra, it's only fitting since we're together now." She replied with a smile. "But I say we focus on the holiday. Agreed?" I asked with a little more joy in my voice. She smiled and nodded her head a million miles a minute.

"Oh I have an errand to run tomorrow don't let me forget Okay?" Jesse asked me smiling her usual smile. I nodded my head, but slower than Jesse did just before.

She pecked my cheek as she came to sit on the couch with me. I watched the news with her. "Wow. You're famous." She said pointing at the tv. "While the cause of the creeper to become charged is uncertain, we are happy to say the victim is alright." We heard the reporter say. She smiled at me, before I knew it we were making out on the couch, uninterrupted for the first time. The next morning Jesse ran out the house before I woke up. I walked to her room and knocked on the door. No response. "Jesse?" I called out. I opened the door. Jesse wasn't there. "Jesse!?" I yelled. I ran around the house but couldn't find Jesse. Minutes later, Jesse opened the door, to find me running down the stairs trying to find her. I was breathing heavily and stopped running around the house when I saw her. "Where were you?" I asked while still breathing heavily.

"I was getting an errand done. But I'm here now." She replied smiled brightly. I nodded and walked to her kissing her cheek. "We'll watch tv and have all the time in the world." I said smirking. She wiggled her eyebrows and we leaned in to kiss but then there was a knock on the door. "I got it." I said getting up. It was Olivia. "You doing okay?" She looked at me concerned. "Yeah I'm good." I replied. She walked into the home to find Jesse on the couch. "Oh am I interrupting something?" She asked a little embarrassed. "Sort of." I said. "I'll come back later. Call me." She said before walking through the door.


	41. Keys

"Petraaaaaaa!" I heard Jesse call really loud in my ears. "Wake up it's Christmas!" She yelled sitting on my stomach. She layed down and her head hit my nose. "Ow." I said. It was muffled. "Oh I'm gonna give you my present from me later." Jesse said. I pulled mine out from under my pillow. It was a small box and tried to give it to her, I raised my hand with the box in it. I then let my arm go limp. My hand hit her stomach. She grunted when I made contact with her. She sat up taking her head off my nose. She opened it and got really excited. She put it on her pillow. "Where'd you get this?" She asked. "Amazon." I replied happily. "Okay I can't wait." She said running really fast downstairs. I followed her and found her in the living room pulling something out of the couch cushion.

"Here." She said smiling and thrusting the present at me. I looked at it. "Oh. The ribbon has a gift attached to it. I got it custom made." She told me practically jumping up and down. I untied the ribbon and a piece of metal hit the hardwood floor. I looked down and picked it up. It was a metal key with the hole in the key was heart shaped. "It's my house key I had made for you. Now you are a permanent resident of this home with me!" Jesse said like as though she were to explode with happiness.

My face lit up and I tackled her with a hug. We hit the floor with a thud. "Ow!" Jesse exclaimed while laughing. "Okay part 2!" She cheered. I opened the box and there were a pair of blue sunglasses. "I know how the sun gets in your eyes and I know how much you love blue so I thought this was perfect." She explained to me. I put them on my head and stood up strutting like a sexy model. Jesse got up and was laughing so hard her stomach was hurting. Best Christmas ever!


	42. Return To School

The new year came and went, and I was cleared to go back to school. But when I was brushing my hair, I felt sharp pain in my head. I parted my hair and found a scar on my left temple. "Jesse?" I called to the other room. "Yea Petra?" She replied. She came to the room and saw the scar I was showing her. "Oh when you got knocked from the creeper, your head hit a rock on the ground and cut you." She told me touching it lightly. Our phones made noises on that note and we looked. It was a group message with Lukas me Axel Olivia and Jesse.

Lukas: Ready for school Petra?

Me: No.

Jesse: I'll be by your side. Most of the time considering I don't have classes with you.

Me: I'm gonna talk to guidance about that

Olivia: Okay?

Axel: why'd you do that?

Me: stress free is my game right now. I could black out still. And it's not because of my chest.

Olivia: because of what then?

Me: My head. I found something that made it all obvious.

Lukas: oh yeah that scar. I saw that when we were in the hospital with you.

Me: Oh I see. Oh the time is getting on, gotta go.

I put my phone done and got my school note and ran out the door. Part of the way, I felt dizzy. Jesse took notice and came by my side. I smiled a little, she could see my eyes were having trouble keeping me not dizzy. I leaned on her the way whole to school. When I got there, I pushed off of Jesse to part ways with her. "I-I'm good now." I said starting to walk toward the office. I felt her eyes observing me as I walked there. I leaned on a locker here and there, but eventually made it. I handed in my note. "Good morning miss Petra, what can I do for you?"asked the woman in the office. "I'm here regarding Jesse's schedule." I said strongly. "I'm afraid I ca-" "I'm her girlfriend." I said cutting the woman off. "I'll see what I can do. Why don't you discuss this with your Counsilor." She suggested and I walked to the waiting room.


	43. Jesse’s Schedule

I waited for the guidance Counsilor to call me name. My phone made a noise. It was Jesse.

Jesse: Doing Okay now?

Me: Yeah. I'm fine thanks to you.

"Miss Petra? Come into my office." Said my Counsilor. I followed her into her office. "So what brings you here?" She asked me looking at her computer. "I um, I have a note from the doctor to keep as calm as I can for a few months while I'm at school and Jesse helps keep me calm so I'm requesting she be in my classes for a while." I said, my voice was shaking. "Why would your doctor say you stay calm? I can't share Jesse's schedule with you I'm sorry." She informed me while still looking at her computer. "I trust you saw the news right about the creeper?" I asked tilting my head forward. She thought for a few moments. "There was a news story about a student who was attacked by a creeper. They showed the rock and everything." She said finally. Just then my phone rang. It was the hospital. "Hello?" I answered the phone confused. "Is this Petra Redd?" Hey asked. "This is She." I answered. "Yes hi, the news channel is asking if I could release your name for the creeper attack. Is that alright?" They asked me. "Oh that's fine." I replied nodding my head to myself. "Thank you Petra, and congratulations." They said before hanging up. "Who was that Miss Redd?"

She asked me sounding annoyed. "That was the hospital asking if they could release my information to the news to follow up with the story." I replied with respective sass. "Oh you-you're the one who was attacked by the creeper!" She said finally. I nodded my head. "And Jesse keeps me calm because she's my girlfriend." I stated. "Let me see what I can do." She said understanding. Fifteen minutes later, she stopped looking her computer. "There you go, all set miss Redd, anything else I can do for you?" She asked looking at my chocolate coloured eyes. "That's all ma'am." I said smiling. I waved, before I left she caught my attention. "This will be affective next week Okay?" She said I nodded and I turned to leave.


	44. Misunderstandings

I went to first period where Scarlett was. I dreaded it. I felt extremely dizzy. I pushed off the lockers to keep steady. "Need help?" Someone asked me. I turned to find someone I didn't know. I shook my head and continued on my way, until my legs nearly buckled. She grabbed me and supported my weight. "Yes, you do." She insisted while walking me to my first period. "I'm Cassie. Who are you?" She asked while introducing herself. "I'm...Petra." I struggled to say. Suddenly we were still. "I'm so sorry Petra, but I can't help you, not when I'm bringing you to a class with Scar." She said with sorrow in her eyes when she sat me down on the floor. Finally my eyes gave up and closed.

"Miss Redd!" I heard someone yell at me. My eyes slowly opened. "You're 5 minutes late!" She continued to yell at me. I was getting dizzy again. "A-all due re-respect ma'am, but I-I can't help it." I struggled to get the words out, tears were filling up my tear ducts but I wouldn't let them out. "Get up and get up now." She instructed. "You're absent for months and now you're late!" She continued to say.

I pulled myself up with the locks on the locker attached to the walls and stumbled in. I pushed off desks to get to mine next to Scarlett. Not a great first day back. I thought to myself trying to focus on the class. It was hard though, trying to not feel Scar's silent judgements and Cassie seemed okay but she was afraid of her and why? But the teachers misunderstood what was going on. A long time later, school was over and I did my best to find Jesse in the halls.


	45. Caught Off Guard

I found her and she ran up to me immediately. "Are you Okay?" She asked me kissing my forehead. I struggled to respond. "I-I think so." I almost collapsed on Jesse. "We're getting you home now. You can rest all you want tonight Okay?" Jesse said like she was insisting. And when she insists you know better than to decline. We finally made our way home. I flopped on the couch with Jesse sitting in front of me. I closed my eyes slowly with a deep breath coming out of my nose.

"Petra wake up look at this!" I heard Jesse say with urgency. I opened my eyes quickly sitting up to face the tv. It was the continued news story about me. "We just got permission to release the victim's name. The person was an 18 year old high school student named Petra Redd." We heard the reporter say. Then I heard my phone make a sound. I looked at it and saw it was Axel.

Axel: my phone is blowing up because I know too many people and I know you!

Me: oh yeah?

Axel: Yeah they all wanted your number

Me: you didn't give it did you?

Axel: ...

Suddenly my phone was blowing up. It was everyone who Axel knew asking if I was okay. I rolled my eyes. I nudged Jesse over and got up from the couch to go upstairs. "Are you okay?" She asked I looked back without answering then turned to walk forward up the stairs. I slammed the door to the room I stayed in and curled under the sheets. I shoved the pillow on my face and stayed that way for a while.

I heard a knock on the door. "What?" I grumbled. She opened the door to come in. "Why are you mad?" She asked removing the pillow from my face. "Axel gave everyone my number." I told her showing my phone which was still getting texts from everyone. "Isn't that a good thing?" She asked looking at me in the eyes. They were burrowing deep into my soul.

"It's okay you were just caught off guard, you have tons of supporters." She explained to me slowly sitting down to my bedside.


	46. Supporters

"I-I guess it's a good thing. At least the teachers won't yell at me." I said slowly sitting up. She smiled and kissed my lips. When she pulled away, I leaned in to kiss her back. And when I did, we ended up in an endless making out session. The only time we'd stop was for air. A half an hour later, we pulled away from each other and put our foreheads together. "I'm so glad you're in my life." I said whispering to Jesse. "Now I just need to send a group message to my 'supporters'." Jesse nodded at my comment. She sat on my bedside with me while we waited for the texts to stop. Soon they did stop and I read them all.

A few of them were pretty nice. One of them stood out so I responded to that one first.

???: I saw you against the lockers today!! Are you okay?

Me: I'm doing okay now, could you help me and my friends keep me relaxed? It'll prevent more black outs in the future till my next appointment. Also keep Jesse updated for me Okay?

???: Okay. Why does Jesse need to be updated?

Me: don't tell Scarlett or Cassie, but everyone else is fair game, tell them too.

???: tell them what?

I sent a selfie of Jesse and I kissing and sent it to them.

???: oh my gosh! I knew it was gonna happen! Yay! Oh I'm Sarah.

Me: nice to meet you Sarah. See you in school tomorrow?

Sarah: sure.

"So who was that?" Jesse asked. "It was Sarah. She's gonna keep you updated on the happenings till next week." I replied smiling. The next day I went to school and proceeded to first period. By the time I got to the lockers, I was dizzy all over again. I felt someone wrap my arm around them. "Hi it's me Sarah. I've got you." She said walking me the rest of the way. "Thank you." I said looking at her blue eyes. She smiled and opened the door to my class. "There you go, a personal escort to first period. I'll come back to escort you to second okay?" She said smiling before letting me go. I nodded and walked over to my seat next to Scar, and Sarah went to her class down the hall.


	47. Final Showdown

Just as Sarah had promised, she kept me calm and updated Jesse at the end of each period. After school, Jesse and I went on a long overdue date to the ice cream shop before my next appointment today to check my progress. We ordered ice cream and spoke for a while. I felt my phone vibrate. It was a reminder of my appointment. "Oh Jess? It's time for my appointment." I stated sadly while putting the last bite of cone in my mouth. She got up and we walked out to the doctor. When we got there they took me in right away. "Hello again Miss Redd." The doctor came in saying to me while shaking my hand. "What's my progress?" I asked really nervous. "Well considering you've had black outs here and there, you've been doing well. Few more weeks you'll be okay. If things are really stressful you'll black out other than that you'll be fine with moderate stress.

I nodded my head while smiling. When we got home, I had texted a group message to everyone I knew saying to prepare for the final showdown tomorrow. Soon enough, tomorrow came and there was a huge crowd at the fountain. I was extremely dizzy, which was obvious that this was stressful. "Hi, Petra." Scar spat harshly. "Scarlett." I responded similarly. We started to circle each other. Jesse was by my side the whole time. "What's wrong Petra, so weak you can't stand on your own?" She taunted me with a smirk. I gestured for Jesse to take a step back. "Oh I can, I just like having her nearby." I stated looking back at her. I was getting more dizzy from the circling on top of already being dizzy wasn't helping. Soon I fell to my knees. The crowd gasped when I did this. I looked at Scarlett. My eyes struggled to focus on her.

Soon another blurry figure came next to her. "Scar blew Petra up!" She yelled from a distance. When my eyes finally focused, it was Cassie. "She knew how strong Petra is and feels threatened by her so she wanted her gone." She said. "Shut up." Scar said glaring at Cassie. "No I won't. It's obvious that Petra couldn't have survived without Jesse. Jesse made her stronger than before. You just proved how strong Petra is." She said like it were the most important speech of her life. Embarrassed, Scar ran off and everyone helped me up. I looked at Jesse, and she looked at me, and we shared a love filled kiss. Everyone cheered and applauded at the kiss we both shared.

A/N: This is the end guys! There will be book 2 so keep an eye out and happy thanksgiving!


End file.
